16 Episode
by Alitheia
Summary: Kematiannya harus berlangsung dengan dramatis—pikir Tsukishima Kei ketika ia mengira telah sampai di akhir episode. / a birthday fic for tictockingclock [oneshot; KuroTsuki]


**16 episode**

_**a birthday fic **__**for tictockingclock**__**/kopi_luwak**_

_**.**_

_**Haikyuu © **_**_Furudate Haruichi_**

**_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._**

**.**

**_maaf ini ooc, alurnya mungkin kecepetan, bl—dan sisa warningnya seperti fic saya pada umumnya aja, ya pokoknya gitu deh. (?)  
>hati-hati juga angkanya ga urut, soalnya saya alay, haha.<em>**

**.**

**3.**

Kematiannya harus berlangsung dengan dramatis.

Tsukishima menyayangkan absennya musik. Di film-film, ini adalah adegan yang menggetarkan hati; para wanita akan mengumpulkan genangan air di sudut-sudut mata sementara para lelaki akan gigit jari, berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menutup usia dengan wajah seheroik si pemeran utama yang tampan dan gagah berani. (Tsukishima memang tidak heroik-heroik amat sih, tapi bagian tampan dan gagah beraninya itu masih berlaku kok.)

Sementara _headphone_-nya tergantung mati di tengkuk, ia memikirkan melodi macam apa yang pantas mengiringi terjun bebasnya. Bergerak semakin ke tepian, ia membayangkan suara piano yang halus namun menembus jiwa berdenting bersamaan dengan setiap langkah kakinya.

Kemudian, diterpa dingin angin dari laut, ia nyaris bisa mendengar orkestra yang dimainkan tiba-tiba berubah hening. Deburan ombak yang langsung menghilang. Dunia yang mendadak senyap. Saat jari-jari kakinya yang telanjang merasakan belaian rumput yang menjuntai hingga ke ujung tebing, detak jantungnya menjelma menjadi tabuhan drum, gemanya akan mengisi layar dan penonton bisa merasakan sesuatu di balik iga mereka ikut berdetak sama cepatnya.

Tsukishima tebak, sebagai pemeran utama, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian dalam tahunan hidupnya yang singkat dan tragis. Ia perlu dua puluh tahun menyiksa untuk menjalaninya, sementara jika diceritakan ulang dalam film, penonton sudah bisa memberinya simpati dalam rangkuman sepanjang dua jam dan sepuluh menit (dan jika ia tidak cukup mengesankan, simpati mereka untuknya juga akan hilang dalam waktu yang bahkan lebih singkat lagi, atau mungkin lebih lama kalau dibuat sebagai film serial).

_Flashback_. Kisah hidupnya diputar lagi seperti rekaman lama dengan kualitas pas-pasan untuk menambah efek. Sekali muncul wajah kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya Akiteru, sekilas kerabat-kerabat yang tidak pernah ia perhatikan, Akiteru lagi, dan sahabatnya Yamaguchi. Kemudian teman kuliah, teman di klub, dan sekumpulan lain yang sebagian besar ingin ia lupakan (—oh muncul bola voli juga beberapa kali, dan _shortcake_ stroberi).

Kalau ia menyesal, maka sekaranglah waktunya untuk berbalik.

Tsukishima tidak berbalik.

_Ia berdiri di tepi sebuah tebing._ Matanya rabun jauh, dan kacamatanya melorot saat ia menunduk, tapi ia masih bisa menangkap ganasnya karang dan buih ombak puluhan meter di bawah, siap menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan saat ia tiba di dasar. Masih kalau ini adalah sebuah film, ketika ia melompat udaranya akan dibelah oleh gesekan biola yang menyayat, suara efek benturan dengan bebatuan serta terceburnya akan dihilangkan, dan adegan ketika ia hancur dengan isi tubuh terburai keluar lalu tercerai di lautan tidak akan ditampilkan. Lalu tamat; layar menggelap persis seperti dunianya ketika ia menutup mata (minus bagian kredit yang menampilkan seksi-seksi produksi dan nama-nama aktor, tentunya).

_Well_, tapi ini tetaplah bukan film, dan tentu akan lebih dramatis jika diiringi musik, tapi tidak ada pun bukan masalah, memang normalnya seseorang yang siap bunuh diri tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi dari dunia, kan? Tsukishima memandang ke kejauhan untuk yang terakhir kali, kaki langit yang terendam air menampilkan jingga dan matahari yang setengah terbenam. Oke, setidaknya suasananya cukup melodramatis untuk bunuh diri.

Ia menarik napas panjangnya—_untuk yang terakhir kali_, ia mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi—merenggangkan tubuh setinggi mungkin dan merasakan tulang-tulangnya berderak, kemudian menengkuk lutut, siap melompat—_tiga, dua, satu_—

.

.

.

"Jangan melompat."

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Namanya Tsukishima Kei dan ia depresi.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Beruntung, Tsukishima bukan jenis orang yang terlonjak ketika terkejut, jadi ia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan meluncur jatuh, _dadah_ sampai bawah (atau justru sial karena ia sebenarnya memang berniat terjun).

"Siapa—?" Ia _tadi_ sendirian, Tsukishima yakin. Lokasi tebing itu ada di sisi jalan yang membentang sepanjang pesisir; bukan tempat wisata. Kalaupun ada yang kebetulan memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari menyetir dan berleha-leha sambil memandangi laut, jalan itu panjangnya ratusan meter, setidaknya siapa pun itu bisa memilih titik yang lain—di mana pun asal bukan di tempat Tsukishima sekarang, kan—jadi, _siapa_?

Firasatnya berkata untuk mengabaikan suara itu, tapi Tsukishima terlalu penasaran. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Rambutnya hitam, dengan model jambul ayam yang berantakan di depan, membuatnya terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur. Kulitnya lebih gelap dari Tsukishima, tapi ia punya perasaan kalau lelaki itu sedang terlihat agak pucat. Jingga matahari sore tidak menyentuhnya, seakan ia berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang. Dua pupil yang tajam mengamatinya dari sepasang mata yang sempit. Tsukishima mendapati dirinya tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sana ketika ia akhirnya menemukan suaranya, "Kau siapa?"

Si Jambul Ayam menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, ekspresinya tidak berubah; tetap tidak terbaca. "Tidak penting siapa aku, tapi jangan melompat."

Tsukishima mendengus, berhasil mendapatkan kembali ketenangan dirinya. "Kenapa juga aku harus menurutimu?"

"Entah," katanya, memindahkan tangan ke pinggang dan melihat ke arah lain, seperti berusaha mencari-cari alasan, "kenapa ya, mungkin karena bisa kuyakinkan padamu kalau perjalanan ke bawah itu sangat tidak menyenangkan?"

Bibir Tsukishima tertarik dalam bentuk yang mengejek. "Bisa berkata begitu, memangnya kau tahu apa?"

"Oh, aku sangat tahu," kata si Jambul Ayam serius, "karena aku pernah melompat."

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

"Tsukki."

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau jadi agak tertarik dengan hal yang berbau-bau supernatural, ya?"

"Diam, Yamaguchi."

"Maaf, Tsukki."

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

"Hah?"

"Aku pernah melompat."

Hening sesaat. Sebelum Tsukishima mengulangi, "Maaf?"

"Kau mendengarku, aku bilang aku _pernah _melompat. Dari tebing itu, maksudku. Ke bawah sana."

"_Hah?_"

"Astaga, kau kelihatan seperti cowok pintar, tapi ternyata kau agak lamban ya." Ia tersenyum, dengan cara yang menyebalkan, dan Tsukishima menahan godaan untuk meninjunya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu maju dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk pipi Tsukishima, tapi tangannya menembusnya. "Nih."

Tsukishima terkesiap, dan sosok itu tersenyum saat berkata,

"Aku pernah melompat dari tempatmu berdiri, dan aku mati."

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Saat tangan itu menembus pipinya, ia merasa seperti ditempeli biang es; dingin dan menggigit kulit. Tapi yang terasa perih adalah dadanya. Seluruh emosi saat menjelang kematian ditransfer ke dalam dirinya dan untuk sesaat itu ia pikir paru-parunya berhenti bekerja. Tsukishima merasakannya, angin yang membelah dan dunia di dasar tebing kian membesar sementara langit melesat dengan kecepatan roket di sekelilingnya.

Terjun bebas kedengarannya asyik, tapi yang ini memang sama sekali _tidak_.

Batu-batu memenuhi matanya sekejap sebelum segalanya menggelap dan rasa sakit ditumpahkan ke dalam dirinya, setiap senti dari tubuhnya menjerit tanpa suara dan ia sadar ia sedang hancur, secara harfiah. Ada cipratan merah, Tsukishima rasa, yang bukan miliknya tapi dialaminya. Dalam sepersekian detik itu, ia telah terjun bebas.

Ia tahu rasanya mati.

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

Untuk suatu alasan yang dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti, Tsukishima memungut sepatunya kembali sore itu dan berjalan menembus pepohonan, kembali ke pinggir jalan tempat mobilnya terparkir sendirian.

Di pikirannya terus terulang-ulang; oh ia baru bertemu hantu, ia baru berbicara dengan hantu, ia baru _disentuh_ hantu. Apa ia takut?—Bukan, _a__pa ia masih waras?_

Ketika tiba di rumah, ia mencuci wajahnya berkali-kali dan memandangi cermin. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tsukishima Kei yang menatapnya balik masihlah bayangan dirinya yang ia kenal. Tangannya menyapu kotak obat yang hampir kosong, tapi tidak satu pun botol diambilnya.

Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa lemas, dan benar-benar kelelahan. Kakinya menyerah dan ia ambruk. Seperti hewan melata, Tsukishima menyeret dirinya sendiri di sepanjang ubin yang lembap, kemudian bersandar di sisi bak mandi, sebelah lengannya menggantung masuk dan menggapai kekosongan. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Matanya memanas.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam dua minggu terakhir, Tsukishima Kei akhirnya menangis. Seorang diri. Tanpa suara.

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

"Oh, kau kembali lagi?"

Tsukishima tidak menjawab, si Jambul Ayam memerhatikannya saat ia lewat. Ketika pemuda berkacamata itu melepas sepatu dan jaketnya, sosok yang sedang duduk itu mendadak bangkit. "Kau masih mau mati?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau mau bunuh diri, cari cara lain; tenggelam di bak mandi, misalnya."

Tsukishima mendengus, meliriknya dengan tajam, benci dengan orang—_hantu_—yang sok tahu soal bak mandi ini. Dadanya masih terasa sakit. Matanya masih sembap. Untuk pertama kalinya, hari itu ia bolos kuliah.

Sosok berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekatinya dan kepala Tsukishima dipenuhi perdebatan. Bisakah seseorang—atau sesuatu—disebut berjalan saat kau bahkan tidak yakin apakah kakinya menapak tanah? Ia ingin menganggapnya melayang saja tapi sosok itu melangkah dengan normal, seakan ia memang masih hidup. "Tenggelam rasanya sakit, dan mati di bak mandi memang tidak terlalu mengesankan, tapi mungkin tidak akan separah melompat dari tebing—di sini kau _hancur_ sekaligus _tenggelam_ dan tidak akan pernah ditemukan, karena tidak ada yang tahu."

Tsukishima mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana dan melemparkannya ke rumput di dekat barang-barangnya. "Aku tidak peduli, tapi mereka akan tahu saat melihat itu. Puas?" _Itu pun kalau ada yang mencari_, tambahnya dalam hati, mungkin hanya Yamaguchi, tapi ia ragu pemuda itu bisa sampai mencarinya ke sana.

Ia menghadap tebing dengan mantap. Matahari mulai rendah di ujung penglihatan seperti terakhir kali, dan hari ini ia tidak akan batal bunuh diri lagi. Tidak bahkan jika ada arwah penasaran, hantu, atau setan jambul ayam mana pun yang berusaha menghalang-halanginya.

Sekali lagi, ia bersiap melompat, dan si Jambul Ayam memilih tepat saat itu untuk kembali berkata, "Sudah kubilang jangan melompat, Tsukishima… apa ini? Hotaru?"

"_Kei_." Tsukishima menoleh, kesal. Batal lagi usahanya untuk melompat. Entah kenapa, ia selalu jengkel berlebih jika ada yang keliru membaca kanji nama depannya. "_Bukan Hotaru_." Si Jambul Ayam sedang berjongkok di atas dompetnya yang terbuka, memegangi kartu tanda pengenalnya.

"Oh, halo Kei-Bukan-Hotaru, aku Kuroo." Ia membalikan tanda pengenal Tsukishima hingga menghadap pemiliknya. "Omong-omong fotomu di sini akan jadi lebih bagus seandainya kau mau tersenyum."

"Aku kira hantu menembus benda-benda." _Seperti yang kemarin kau lakukan padaku_, Tsukishima sempat ingin mengatakan itu tapi ia akhirnya hanya memutar mata.

"Oh itu tergantung niatku, aku masih bisa menyentuh dan menggerakan beberapa benda kok," dahinya yang setengah tertutup poni lalu berkerut, "meski bukan benda yang terlalu aneh-aneh sih, pernah lihat film yang hantunya melempar kulkas ke pemeran utama yang menjerit-jerit? Itu agak bohong."

Giliran dahi Tsukishima yang mengerut. "Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Kemudian ia menyesal telah menanggapi, karena apa untungnya juga membuat konversasi dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada?

"Ada, sebenarnya, aku pernah menonton sekali karena temanku Kenma—tidak penting siapa sih, ya intinya ada." Kuroo memberinya cengiran. "Aneh, kan? Hantunya melempar _kulkas_, bayangkan saja. Kalau aku sih bakal lebih memilih untuk melemparkan isinya. Itu akan lebih menjengkelkan buat pemeran utamanya, dan bikin dia rugi bahan makanan seminggu."

Tsukishima membuka mulut, hendak memberikan balasan yang sinis. Tapi kemudian ia menutupnya lagi.

Ia masih tidak mengerti, tapi hari itu ia kembali memungut sepatu (untuk yang kedua kali) beserta dompetnya dan menyetir pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

Keesokannya saat ia kembali ke tebing itu, Tsukishima berhenti berusaha berdiri di tepian.

Kuroo tampaknya senang ia tidak berupaya mati lagi, jadi hantu itu hanya menempatkan diri di rerumputan dan si pemuda mengikutinya, tanpa berpikir.

"Jadi, Kei, kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?"

Mereka duduk bersisian, memandangi matahari yang terbenam. Tsukishima tidak menjawab, malah lagi-lagi memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau keadaan itu dijadikan film. Mungkin ini adalah saat ketika pemeran utama dan pemeran pembantunya duduk memandangi tenggelamnya matahari mereka yang terakhir kali, sebelum dunia kiamat atau ada bencana besar yang akan meluluhlantakkan bumi atau yang semacam itulah. _Headphone_-nya masih terkalung di tengkuk, tapi seperti ketika ia pertama kali mencoba bunuh diri, tetap mati tanpa ada musik sama sekali. Ia membayangkan di kejauhan latar belakang, alunan lembut entah dari mana sedang diputar.

"Masukan dari orang yang sudah pernah mati ya," kata Kuroo, "jangan sia-siakan hidupmu. Terutama saat kau masih muda. Lihat dirimu, mungkin lulus SMA saja belum tapi sudah berpikir untuk bunuh diri."

"Aku mahasiswa tahun ketiga," koreksinya langsung, jelas-jelas tersinggung.

"Oh. Kau punya wajah yang manis sih," Kuroo tertawa. Kali ini Tsukishima tidak ingin meninjunya, tapi ia tetap tidak yakin harus merespon bagaimana jadi ia hanya membuang muka.

Mereka terdiam lagi, lama. Tsukishima bersandar dengan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata, menikmati semilir angin dan bau lautan yang kemarin sudah hendak ia asosiasikan dengan kematiannya. Dalam imajinasinya, seandainya ia jadi melompat kemarin maka sisa-sisa dirinya di sela-sela batu itu akan dihanyutkan arus hingga ke sebuah pulau, di suatu tempat di tengah birunya lautan yang wangi asin. Dan Tsukishima-Tsukishima seukuran mikro, tanpa memori menyakitkan akan kehidupannya saat masih utuh, akan terdampar di pasirnya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, terdiam dan abadi dalam dunia yang mataharinya tidak pernah menghilang.

Kemudian pikiran lain menyeruak. Ia sadar kalau ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal. Sebenarnya itu bukan urusannya, dan Tsukishima juga tidak ingin dianggap terlalu peduli, tapi fakta bahwa dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa ternyata mengganggunya.

Ia membuka mata. Di sisinya, Kuroo sudah membaringkan tubuh dengan berbantalkan lengan. Tsukishima tidak tahu apakah hantu juga butuh tidur tapi ia ingin berasumsi bahwa wajah dengan rambut ayam itu terlihat mengantuk—atau sekadar terlalu menikmati suasana—yang mana pun lah.

"Kuroo-san."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau melompat?"

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa dibilang melompat, Kei." Kuroo memberinya cengiran lagi. Mirip kucing yang baru diberi ikan. "Aku hanya bilang begitu untuk mempersingkat cerita, dan lagi pula, jadi terdengar agak keren, kan?"

Tsukishima mengabaikan komentar Kuroo sepenuhnya. "Lalu?"

Mereka bertatapan. Ya, senyum Kuroo mirip kucing—tapi ada sesuatu yang lain; Tsukishima berusaha mengerti apa—yang diam-diam pahit dan tetap menampilan senyuman meski tahu ikan yang diberikan padanya sudah basi. Ketika hantu lelaki itu membuka mulut dan Tsukishima pikir ia hampir melihat Kuroo menarik napas, mendadak dirinya merinding.

"Aku didorong."

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

"Kei, aku kan hantu, kenapa kau tidak takut?"

Tsukishima tidak ingat itu hari apa, tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia ke sana sejak percobaan bunuh dirinya yang dua kali batal setengah jalan, dan terlebih ia tidak mau mengingat tentang tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang sedang mengendap di jok belakang mobil. Ia hanya memikirkan pertanyaan Kuroo, lalu berusaha mengorek-ngorek jawaban dari sudut otaknya yang cerdas.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang logis.

"Aku tidak merasa harus begitu."

"Kenapa, aku kurang menyeramkan?"

Tsukishima mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kuroo, dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. _Iya_, ia ingin menjawab. Persepsi kebanyakan, hantu adalah sosok menyeramkan yang didandani dengan bedak tebal dan noda-noda merah, terkadang ada bekas terbakar dan daging yang terkoyak di beberapa tempat juga (hanya menambah efek kampungannya, _sih_). Atau sesuatu yang lebih klasik seperti sosok mirip siluet gelap, hantu-hantu dengan _yukata_ dan topeng.

Yang jelas, hantu tidak seharunya muncul dalam wujud lelaki tampan usia pertengahan dua puluhan, dengan rambut legam yang sebelah sisinya mencuat seperti habis bergesekan terlalu lama dengan bantal. Hantu tidak seharusnya berkemeja hitam yang digulung hingga siku, menampilkan lengan-lengan kuat dan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Hantu juga tidak seharusnya berdasi merah gaya, bercelana bahan yang dijahit dengan pas, apalagi bersepatu pantofel mengilap. Hantu di pemahaman Tsukishima itu usang, bukan modis; _maaf saja_.

"Mungkin kalau kau muncul dalam wujud potongan-potongan manusia, aku akan lebih percaya kau itu sudah mati." Sindir Tsukishima.

Bibir Kuroo tertarik ke satu sisi. "Apa kau sedang berusaha mengatakan kalau aku ini terlalu tampan untuk jadi hantu?"

"Bergeserlah sedikit lagi ke tepian, aku ingin mendorongmu hingga jatuh."

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

Berminggu-minggu setelahnya, Tsukishima terus duduk di sana setiap penghujung hari. Masih hidup dan bernapas, belum pernah melompat dari tebing mana pun. Ia malah berlama-lama di sana, dengan tugas kuliah di pangkuan, _headphone_ di telinga, dan hantu Kuroo (yang belakangan ia ketahui nama depannya adalah Tetsurou) di sebelahnya.

"Apa sih yang kau dengarkan?"

Tsukishima mengangkat alisnya yang pucat, dan Kuroo menunjuk ke telinganya sendiri.

"Hantu bisa memakai _headphone_?"

"Coba saja."

Tapi justru Tsukishima mencabut kabel yang tersambung ke ponselnya, dan tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau aneh."

"Lebih aneh karena aku berbicara dengan hantu."

"Oh, itu pasti."

"Kau juga hantu yang aneh."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sadar kau sudah mati," kata Tsukishima, tadinya ia ingin mengatakan itu dengan hati-hati, tapi sepertinya selama ini Kuroo membicarakan hidupnya (atau _matinya_) dengan santai, jadi ia memutuskan untuk maju tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "tapi kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Kuroo terdiam sebentar, dan Tsukishima nyaris berpikir ia telah membuatnya tersinggung ketika cengiran yang khas itu (mata menyipit, bibir yang tertarik agak terlalu jauh di salah satu sisi hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti om-om mesum, barisan gigi putih bersih yang mengintip dari sela-sela bibir) muncul. "Entah, kenapa ya, aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang belum aku selesaikan, sesuatu yang membuatku tertambat di dunia ini. Jadi aku belum mau pergi."

"Tapi kau sudah tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa-apa lagi." Tsukishima berkata, datar. "Kau sudah mati. Yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah kembali. Yang sudah mati tidak bisa mencapuri urusan dunia fana lagi. Penyesalan tidak akan berguna, karena pada akhirnya mereka tetap meninggalkan orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Kuroo-san, kau bahkan tidak bisa beranjak dari _sini_."

Kuroo pernah menyebutkannya di entah hari keberapa mereka saling mengenal, karena ia mati di sekitar sana, jiwanya seperti terikat di tempat itu dan ia tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh.

"Itu benar," Kuroo memandang ke atas. Bahkan ketika cahaya memberikan semburat jingga pada Tsukishima, Kuroo sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia selalu terlihat seperti itu, sedikit pucat, dan bagai memiliki awannya sendiri, _seakan ia berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang_. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kadang banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal ketika kau masih hidup, dan jadi semakin tidak masuk akal lagi ketika kau sudah mati."

"Itu terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk dikomentari."

"Memang."

Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Ketika langit nyaris menggelap sepenuhnya, barulah Kuroo berucap kembali, "Kau tahu apa yang lebih aneh dari semua ini, Kei?"

"Apa?"

Saat itu, jarak mereka pas. Tidak terlalu jauh, tidak terlalu dekat; tapi cukup untuk membuat bibir mereka bertemu ketika Kuroo mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium hantu, masih lebih aneh, kan?"

_Aneh. _Tsukishima perlu waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menjawab. Di bawah langit yang gelap, sosok Kuroo yang pucat nampak berpendar.

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

Saat Tsukishima mencapai rumahnya malam itu. Ia menggantungkan jaket dengan asal, meninggalkan sepatu di depan pintu, dan melemparkan tasnya—berisi laporan-laporan yang baru setengah dikerjakan—ke samping rak sepatu.

Ia bergegas membuka laptop yang dikepitnya di lengan sejak ia mengeluarkannya di parkiran. Dengan ketidaksabaran yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada pada dirinya, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabar dan mendecakkan lidah sembari menunggu benda sial itu menyala.

Jarinya menari, dan beruntung, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Kuroo Tetsurou bercerita, ia tadinya seorang detektif. Kasus terakhirnya (masih dalam pengerjaan) melibatkan pencarian geng penjahat kelas menengah yang dicurigai menjadi penyebab menghilangnya beberapa orang dan penjualan berbagai benda ilegal ini dan itu yang rinciannya tidak terlalu Tsukishima perhatikan. Kedua pihak beberapa kali hampir bersinggungan, tapi Kuroo tidak pernah berhasil menangkap mereka. (Dan akhirnya mereka memang benar-benar _bersinggungan_, meski bagi Kuroo akhirnya tidak terlalu menyenangkan.)

Ada berita tentang Kuroo juga, tertanggal dua tahun yang lalu; statusnya dinyatakan: _hilang_. Tsukishima menarik referensi dari film-film _thriller _yang dulu biasa ia tonton secara maraton bersama Akiteru; biasanya dalam keadaan semacam ini, rekan-rekan Kuroo akan hampir bisa memastikan kalau ia sudah tidak ada. Tapi hipotesis itu tetap mengambang, karena sampai sekarang, mereka tetap tidak bisa menemukan tubuhnya. (Tentu saja, karena Kuroo Tetsurou dihancurkan bebatuan saat ia didorong jatuh dan gravitasi menariknya ke ajal, lalu arus menyeret sisa-sisa dirinya ke dalam kegelapan.)

Tsukishima bersandar di kursinya. Lama menatap layar meski seluruh beritanya telah selesai ia baca.

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

Ia melihat Kuroo sedang berbaring di rerumputan dengan mata terpejam. Ketika hantu itu menyadari kehadirannya, ia membuka sebelah mata. "Halo, Kei. Kau ke mana saja, sibuk menjalani hidup, ya? Lihat kan, betapa menyenangkannya saat kau masih punya hidup."

"Diamlah, orang mati."

Kuroo menyengir.

Tsukishima berusaha tidak memikirkan ciuman mereka beberapa hari yang lalu—rasanya ia memanas dan membeku pada saat yang bersamaan dan ia jelas, sepenuhnya, sama sekali, tidak mau membayangkan soal _itu_ lagi—lalu melemparkan setumpuk kertas ke sampingnya. Ia awalnya berniat melemparkannya ke wajah Kuroo, tapi batal karena jika nantinya bundelan itu hanya menembusnya, justru Tsukishima yang akan berakhir dengan konyol.

Kuroo bangkit ke posisi duduk dengan malas dan melepas penjepit kertas, menyadari sebagian yang ada di sana adalah lembaran koran setempat yang halaman-halamannya dilipat. Tanpa bertanya, ia membacanya dengan cepat. Tsukishima memerhatikan saat pupilnya yang keemasan bergerak-gerak dan melebar. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi hantu lelaki itu untuk selesai dengan lembar pertama, lalu ia mengacak kertas-kertas yang berikutnya—lebih banyak potongan koran, serta hasil cetak dari internet—dan ia membacanya tanpa suara, satu per satu, meski semuanya menyampaikan berita yang sama.

"Itu berita kemarin." Ucap Tsukishima, kemudian ia ragu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kozume Kenma itu… Kenma-san yang kau maksud, kan?"

Untuk detik-detik yang panjang, Kuroo tidak menjawab. Kemudian ia menatap Tsukishima. Matanya berkilauan. "Ya, itu Kenma yang kuceritakan."

Lembaran-lembaran itu di tangannya, di pangkuannya, tersebar di rumput di sekitar tempat duduknya. Semuanya berisi tentang berita yang sama; di suatu bagian di kota pinggir laut itu, geng yang telah membuat ulah sejak dua tahun yang lalu akhirnya berhasil ditangkap. Ada beberapa nama yang disebutkan di sana, berjasa atas kembalinya keamanan kota, tapi yang menarik perhatian mereka hanyalah nama Kozume Kenma.

Tsukishima duduk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak lama setelah ia menekuk kakinya, angin bertiup kencang, dan kertas-kertas itu beterbangan, menjauhi lautan, menjauhi manusia dan hantu yang saling berhadapan, kabur dari penglihatan.

"Jadi," Kuroo tersenyum—bukan senyuman kucing—tapi tulus, hingga kedua matanya hanya segaris tipis, "Sudah selesai, ya."

"Sudah."

"Aku senang."

Kemudian Kuroo memudar perlahan, ekspresinya seperti ingin menangis tapi sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Tsukishima mengkaku. Di film, seharusnya ia menggapai maju, seharusnya ia berusaha menghentikan si hantu, seharusnya ia berteriak memanggil namanya dan berusaha meraihnya.

Tapi itu bukan film, dan Tsukishima bukan pemeran utama. Tidak ada musik mengharukan yang mengiringi perpisahan mereka.

Kuroo hanya menghilang, begitu saja. Seperti hantu pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Agak terlambat, namun akhirnya pemuda itu berbisik, _Beristirahatlah dengan tenang._

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Dua minggu yang lalu, ia menemukan Tsukishima Akiteru tenggelam di bak mandi apartemen yang mereka tempati.

Awalnya ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan, sibuk dengan bukunya, tapi ketika Akiteru berjam-jam tidak keluar dari kamar mandi malam itu, instingnya sebagai saudara memaksanya untuk berjalan ke depan pintu dan mencari tahu.

Ia mengetuk beberapa kali hanya untuk disambut oleh gema keheningan. Mereka hanya punya satu sama lain untuk bertahun-tahun, tanpa orang tua, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Tsukishima untuk tahu kalau kakaknya tidak pernah mengunci pintu saat mandi. Maka ia memutar gagang pintu dengan tenaga yang berlebih, membukanya diiringi derit keras dan panik memanggil Akiteru.

Tirai tertutup; panggilannya tidak dijawab. Matanya melebar dan ia tahu ada yang salah ketika melihat ceceran pil putih di lantai dan isi kotak obat yang berantakan di wastafel.

.

.

.

Akiteru tidak pernah meninggalkan apa pun; tidak ada salam perpisahan, tidak ada surat wasiat, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian. Akiteru kejam. Ia bahkan tidak memberinya alasan. _Kenapa? _Tsukishima ingat ia bertanya dalam bisu pada mayat yang tenggelam di air, dengan tempat pil yang kosong mengambang di permukaan yang bening. _Kenapa?_

Tsukisima Kei tidak bisa menangis kala itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

_Headphone _Tsukishima terkalung di lehernya, kali ini menyala, dengan volume yang cukup keras sehingga samar-samar ia bisa mendengar melodinya.

_Lima bulan_, Akiteru sudah absen dari kehidupannya selama lima bulan. (Dan ia akan terus absen, selamanya.) Waktu selama itu pula yang dibutuhkannya untuk benar-benar membuat dirinya sadar, kalau kakaknya sudah benar-benar tidak ada, kalau ia sekarang sendirian; Tsukishima Kei di sebuah dunia yang besar bernama lautan kehidupan.

Musim berganti dan tebing itu tidak sedingin ketika ia pertama kali datang. Cuacanya lebih hangat, dan jadwal matahari tenggelam sedikit lebih lambat, sehingga ia punya waktu untuk duduk-duduk di sana lebih lama dari biasanya.

Ia pikir, baru sekarang ia benar-benar tiba di akhir film, episode terakhir, _ending_; dan ia sepertinya bersyukur berhasil bertahan hidup. Mati dengan heroik kelihatannya lumayan menjanjikan, tapi ia sudah mengubah pendangannya terhadap mati bunuh diri—yang itu tidak mengesankan. Penonton tidak akan menyukai karakter utama yang sengaja mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan cara yang mengenaskan, bukan?

Tsukishima merasakan lembutnya rumput di jari-jari kakinya. Sepatu dan jaketnya ditinggalkan beberapa langkah dari sana, dari tempatnya berdiri menantang angin laut di pinggiran tebing (yang kalau-kalau ada _plot twist_ murahan dari penulis naskah yang berselera humor buruk, bisa saja runtuh saat ia sedang berpijak di atasnya dan pada akhirnya ia mati mengenaskan juga). Dalam kepalanya ia mengikuti alunan musiknya yang tidak begitu jelas, memutar-mutar episode hidupnya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, berpikir apakah ia siap untuk meninggalkan semua itu.

"Kau masih mau mati?"

"Dan kau masih mau gentayangan."

"Halo, Kei-Bukan-Hotaru."

Ketika ia menoleh, senyum menyebalkan di wajah yang menjengkelkan itu ada di hadapannya. Tentu maksudnya Tsukishima adalah Kuroo dalam bentuk utuh yang berada di sebelahnya, bukan _hanya wajahnya _di kepala melayang tanpa tubuh; Kuroo memang iseng dan terkadang menggelikan, tapi leluconnya tidak senorak itu. Lucunya, justru, Tsukishima tidak terkejut.

"Tolong ingatkan aku lagi kenapa kau masih di sini."

"Entah, kenapa ya," sebelah alis hitam itu terangkat jail, rasanya Tsukishima sudah pernah mendengarnya berkata begitu berkali-kali, "coba tebak, kau kan pintar."

"Kasus itu sudah selesai," kata Tsukishima, "sesuatu yang membuatmu tertambat di sini sudah tidak ada. Jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Kuroo tidak langsung menjawab, dan mata Tsukishima melebar di balik lensanya. "Tunggu, Kuroo-san, jangan bilang kau ingin sisa-sisamu ditemukan juga, tapi itu sudah tidak mung—"

"Bukan," ia menempelkan jarinya di bibir Tsukishima, terasa dingin, namun tidak sebeku dan menusuk seperti saat pertama kali Kuroo menyentuhnya, dan ia tidak protes, "aku hanya merasa, kalau mungkin kau memberiku alasan untuk punya tambatan yang baru."

"_Ck._"

Kali ini ketika Kuroo maju untuk menciumnya lagi, Tsukishima sudah siap untuk memulai episode yang baru.

**_end_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: _**oh ya ampun ini selesai jugaaaaaaaa /cry

saya mau ngucapin tanjoubi omedetou dulu buat tictockingclock/kopi_luwak-san temen sepermasoan saya hihihi (dan tolong beritahu kalau saya nggak salah tanggal plis, saya cuma ngandelin fb hiks).

ini ya ampun lega saya ini bisa selesai tepat waktu. ;w; maafkan ya kalau kualitasnya khas saya (baca: mengerikan), saya memang mulainya juga agak telat sih, terlalu mepet sama deadline dan saya disibukkan rl seminggu ini huhuhu (baru ngetik bagian 3 yang di awal doang, sisanya ngebut sampe abis tadi malem /cry) bukannya beralesan sih, saya cuma pengen bilang seandainya waktuya lebih banyak, saya sebenernya pengen ngasih sesuatu yang lebih decent—tapi semoga ini bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduan pada kurotsuki. :'3 (btw, benda ini, seperti yang sudah terlihat, adalah hasil perkembangan dari salah satu prompt yang kemarin itu dilempar tictockingclock-san di twitter, tolong jangan tanya saya kenapa jadinya begini h3h3 /diulek)

terima kasih sudah membaca dan tetaplah maso~ :'3 /lambailambai /dibejek

* * *

><p><strong>16+<strong>

"Jadi, sekarang apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kita tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana, kau sudah mati, dan kau tidak bisa menyeberang ke sisiku."

Hantu Kuroo Tetsurou menatapnya lama. Tsukishima Kei yang masih hidup menatapnya balik. Pandangan mereka beradu untuk satuan waktu yang keduanya tidak ingat untuk mengukur. Berbagai pesan bertukar; tidak semuanya bisa ditangkap pihak yang satunya dengan jelas, tapi kurang-lebih, mereka paham maksud satu sama lain.

"Memang aku tidak bisa."

"Memang kau tidak bisa," ulang Tsukishima.

Senyum samar muncul di bibir Kuroo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi kau _bisa_, kan—?"


End file.
